The goal of this project is to develop a strategy for a John Hopkins School of Medicine (JHSM) and William H. Welch Medical Library (Welch) Academic Information System (AIS) that will model the library as an instrument of science. The project has three objectives: 1) to plan for the organization and delivery of bibliographic and other information so that it contributes to the effectiveness of the academic medical center; 2) to determine how best to incorporate information sciences into the teaching and practice of medicine at JHSM; and 3) to design a system that utilizes emerging voice/data communications systems and networks at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions (JHMI) for optimal transfer of information throughout the JHSM. The planning approach is to develop strategic thinking (top-down) about project planning (bottom-up) with an outcome of plans that 1) provide quality solutions, 2) will be accepted, and 3) which are innovative. An Executive Committee will be responsible for strategic design of the planning and guiding the plans through the evaluation and implementation stages. The Steering Committee and its sub-committees will move the planning through the stages of formulation, conceptualization, and detailing. The Welch and the Dean's Office will manage the planning process and the technical support activities such as seminars, workshops, database development and electronic mail systems. The JHSM and the Welch are committed to the development of an AIS. Both the technical and environmental foundations exist on which to build a model of potential use not only to the JHMI but to a larger community.